Domino High School Game Club
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Mana is the new student at Domino High. After coming from Egypt poor, she's enrolled in the AP program. When she stumbles into a club and accidentally breaks Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, she's pulled into the world of games and…romance? OHSHC with a twist!
1. Starting Today, You Are a Duelist!

**Hey everyone! The pairing from my poll has been decided, of course! You'll find out in this story, cuz I'm not telling…yet! This is my take on Domino High's version of the Ouran High School Host Club, but it will only contain YGO characters. Enjoy!**

_**Title: **__Domino High School Game Club_

_**Pairing: **__Just like in the OHSHC series, we don't know! :3_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own YGO, YGOTAs references I may use, or OHSHC. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, LittleKuriboh, and Bisco Hatori. _

_**Summary: **__Mana is the new student at Domino High. After coming from Egypt poor, she has enrolled in the AP program. When she stumbles in a club and accidentally breaks Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, she is pulled into the world of games and…romance? Ouran High School Host Club with a twist!_

_**Roles**_

_**Mana: **__Haruhi Fujioka_

_**Yugi Mutou: **__Tamaki Suoh_

_**Atem: **__Kyōya Ootori_

_**Bakura (Thief King): **__Hikaru Hitachiin_

_**Ryou: **__Kaoru Hitachiin_

_**Seto Kaiba: **__Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka _

_**Mokuba Kaiba: **__Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka_

_**Rebecca Hopkins: **__Renge Houshakuji_

_**Extra People I'm adding in!**_

_**Mahad: **__Mana's older brother_

**And that's all I'm going to put for right now. Remember, this is the YGO take on OHSHC, so I assure you that the plot and the way things happen are NOT the same. For one, the characters are not in a host club where they please girls. You'll see. With that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Starting Today, You Are a Duelist!<strong>_

_**Mana's P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I closed the door to the second and last library.

_Even in such a high school like this, you can't find a quiet place to study. I had better luck at the pawn shop. _I thought.

I come from a poor family in Domino City. After moving here from Egypt with my older brother Mahad, we had nothing. Our only kin left, our mother, had died ten years ago. After realizing that we couldn't be stable in Cairo, Mahad worked long hours, and we had help from friends like Malik Ishtar and his twin Marik. Mahad bought a small house and got himself a job that pays pretty well for a nineteen year old.

Me? I'm only fifteen. My brother bent forwards and backwards to enroll me in the Advanced Placement program at the local high school, Domino High. I'm extremely intelligent, and as a freshman in high school, I'll be taking extremely difficult classes, which will be no problem. In fact, on my first day, I had caught up with the class and was doing extremely well. I just have one problem-I need a quiet place to study!

I came upon a music room. _Music Room #3_ it read.

"That place sounds quiet, maybe I'll get to study in there…" I murmured, opening the door.

I was met with a bright light, and a bunch of game cards fluttered around me, like roses in a cheesy romance movie.

"Welcome." a group of males said.

I shielded my eyes from the light. "Huh?"

_Only those with excellent gaming skills and those from awesome families are lucky enough to spend their time at the amazing local high school Domino High. The Domino Game Club is where the most skilled boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who know nothing about card games who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Domino High's elegant playground for gamers and girls._

When the light settled, and I looked around, I began to have a spaz attack.

"Uh…! This is a game club?" I stammered, edging up against the door.

"Oh, it's a boy!" a pair of twins said.

A tall tan skinned student with blond, black, and magenta hair looked at the pair of identical twins that I have seen in my class.

"Bakura, Ryou, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah Atem, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." the white haired brothers said at the same time.

Atem looked at me again, and smirked, immediately knowing my real gender.

"Well that wasn't very polite."

I looked down at myself and realized how they thought I was male. I was wearing a vest and shirt that was a hand-me-down of Mahad's and I was wearing a pair of his old jeans. My sneakers were black, so no one could tell that it was a women's pair. My light brown complexion was a bit dull due to the Egyptian heat, and I was wearing thick black glasses over my blue eyes. My brown hair was pulled back, and a side swept bang was covering my forehead.

Bakura and Ryou just shrugged at each other.

"Welcome to the Domino High School Game club, Mr. Honor student. Or should I say, AP student." Atem continued, his crimson eyes warm.

Then, a boy who had the same hairstyle as Atem, got in my face, his innocent violet eyes huge.

"You must be Mana Magus. You're the new AP student we heard about! I'm Yugi Mutou!" he said.

Meanwhile, I was trying frantically to open the door and escape, but it was no use.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, freaked out.

"You're infamous around here. It's not every day that a poor student from Egypt comes here in the AP program." Atem replied.

_Poor. Did he really have to shove that in my face?_ I wondered, my eye twitching.

"We welcome you to our world of games!" Yugi said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

He was three inches taller than me, so I edged out of his embrace and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving." I muttered.

"Wait, don't leave Na-chan!" a cute voice cried, tugging on the back of my vest. "You're like a hero!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a student here." I replied flatly to the long black haired boy. "And what kind of a nickname is Na-chan?"

"I like it, Na-chan! My big brother Seto calls me Mokie, but my real name's Mokuba!" the boy said cheerily, pointing to a tall brunette student.

"So, what kind of games are you into?" Yugi asked.

"What?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Are you into strategizing games like chess?" he asked, gesturing to Seto and Mokuba.

"Are you into puzzles?" Yugi continued, pointing to himself.

"Are you into card games like Duel Monsters?" he asked, pointing to Atem.

"Or are you into roleplaying games?" he finished, gesturing towards Bakura and Ryou.

"…huh?" was my dumb reply.

I began backing up, and unbeknownst to me, I backed right up into a pedestal with a golden object upon it. I fell back, and the object fell out, and it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"No! My Millennium Puzzle! That took me eight years to complete!" Yugi cried, running over to it.

I was frozen, and the twins loomed over me.

"That puzzle was going to be the main attraction at our school fair in a couple of months." Ryou said.

"Yeah, it's an ancient Egyptian artifact, and it took Yugi eight years to solve the mystery." Bakura added.

"Um…what money do I owe Yugi to compensate for this?" I asked shakily.

The twins smirked at me. "What money?" they asked. "You don't even have enough to buy a school uniform."

My eye twitched again, just noticing that everyone had on identical blue school uniforms.

I began backing up again, but this time I bumped into Atem.

"There's only one way to solve this; Mana, you must complete the Millennium Puzzle before the school fair." he concluded.

"_What?_" I cried.

"But before that," Atem continued. "You must face all of us in a game of our skill. We treat every game as a duel. And you _must _join our club to help out. Starting today, you are a duelist!"

I could just about faint.

_A duelist? But I don't know the first thing about games! What am I supposed to do?_ I moaned to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Mana is a duelist! Oh man, what will she do? Who do you think the official pairing is? You'll see! Thanks for deciding to read this first chapter! I will respond to reviews! Ja ne, minasan!<strong>

**PRK**


	2. Get Your Game Face On!

**Here I am with chapter 2 already! First, I'd like to thank my reviewers!**

**anime-on-replay**

**TheGuardianKnux**

**Aqua girl 007**

**Doragon-chan**

**Now, how will Mana cope with the Game Club? When will everyone else find out that she's a girl?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Get Your Game Face On!<strong>_

_Only those with excellent gaming skills and those from awesome families are lucky enough to spend their time at the amazing local high school Domino High. The Domino Game Club is where the most skilled boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who know nothing about card games who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Domino High's elegant playground for gamers and girls._

_**Mana's P.O.V.**_

My face paled, and I felt like I was going to faint as I looked down at the broken Millennium Puzzle, and at the game club members.

_A duelist? But I don't know the first thing about games! What the hell am I supposed to do?_ I asked myself.

"I think he's dead." Ryou said, waving a hand in my face.

"If you keep that up Mana, you'll be as pale as Ryou." Bakura smirked.

"Ha ha." I replied dryly.

It was then that I noticed that Bakura's skin tone was like mine, yet Ryou was paler than the moon. Huh, those are some unusual twins.

Mokuba ran up to me with Seto right behind him. He was holding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie.

"Do you like Casca-chan? It's short for Cascada, which means waterfall!" Mokuba said, smiling.

"No, I'm really not-" I cut myself off when I looked at the stuffed animal.

"Well, it's kinda cute." I replied.

Mokuba and Seto realized my true gender as well.

"You can't go out there and play games with the ladies looking like that. You need to get your game face on!" Yugi said, breaking my thoughts. "We need to get you out of those clothes. Bakura, Ryou, you know what to do."

"Right!" they cried.

"What the-!"

I was cut off when the twins grabbed an arm and dragged me to a changing room.

"Ahhh! Don't touch me there!" I cried from the dressing room.

A light bulb of suspicion went off in Ryou's head, but Bakura remained oblivious.

"I'll change, but you have to get out!" I shouted, throwing the twins out of the room.

"Man, why is he acting like such a girl…?" Bakura muttered.

Then, it suddenly clicked in Ryou's brain. She's a girl! Bakura was still as dense.

"Seto, go get Mana some contacts. Even though I have no room to be talking, he looks like a huge nerd…even more than me." Yugi said.

Mana came out of the dressing room in the blue uniform for guys. It was way too big.

"Now, to take off these glasses…" Yugi took them off my face, and my vision blurred.

"Hey! I need those to see! What's the big idea?" I cried.

What was revealed were my big blue eyes. it suddenly clicked into Yugi's mind as well. He handed me my contacts and said "Go back in the changing room. We'll bring you a smaller uniform."

I muttered to myself as I stormed back into the dressing room. Yugi handed Bakura the smaller uniform and without any courtesy, he barged into the dressing room, still believing I was a guy.

"Mana. Yugi has a smaller-"

"He was cut off short when he saw my upper torso and my bra…

"GET OUT!" I cried, covering my chest and throwing my shoe at him.

"Ack! My bad!" Bakura cried, dropping the uniform and running out.

"Mana's a girl!" Bakura cried when he reached the rest of the guys.

"And you just figured that out now?" Atem asked.

"Yeah! We already figured it out." Mokuba added redundantly.

"Why are you so dense?" Yugi asked.

A few minutes later, I came out of the dressing room with a female student uniform on; a pink blazer, a blue pleated skirt, white socks, and black shoes. A blue scarf was tied into a bow under the collar of my white blouse. My hair was still pulled back.

"So…you're a girl." Yugi said simply.

"Biologically speaking." I replied, showing them my school ID from middle school. "I really didn't want to say anything about my gender. Besides, that's no big deal."

Bakura was still pouting, but everyone else was interested in what I was saying.

"Well, we kinda figured it out along the way. It took Bakura looking at your chest to figure it out." Ryou said, giggling cutely.

Bakura's eye twitched. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do with her? She can't join this club."

"Sexist, are we?" Ryou asked. "Just because she's a girl, she can't be part of the Game Club?"

"She can't entertain the ladies with games if she is a lady, is what he's saying." Seto pointed out.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Atem asked, looking at their leader.

Yugi just smiled. "Well, she can pretend to be a guy."

"WHAT?" was my dumb reply.

"Well why not? You were doing a pretty good job of it today." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, but-!"

"Let's take a look at your hair when it isn't pulled back." Yugi interrupted, untying the band holding it back.

"Wait just a minute!" I protested, but it was no use.

My hair fell to the bottom of my neck, and the ends jutted out in a boy-like style. The bang on my forehead made the look even more boyish, but a certain someone thought it looked pretty…

"Now, go change into the smaller male uniform I have." Yugi instructed happily.

"Why me?" I muttered, trudging back to the dressing room.

"Make sure you don't peep in on her, Bakura." Atem smirked, looking at my retreating figure.

"Shut up." Bakura muttered.

* * *

><p>I came back out five minutes later in the blue button down uniform jacket and blue pants.<p>

"You look so cute, Na-chan!" Mokuba said, smiling cutely.

_How old is he? He acts like a little kid…_ I wondered, sighing to myself.

"You know, Mana could pull of as a guy." Atem said.

_Am I really that guyish? Oh, well. I have lived with only a brother for ten years, so I guess he has brushed off on me. _I thought.

"Mana! Welcome to the Domino High School Game Club!" Yugi grinned.

"So…what all do you guys do around here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Glad you asked! Atem is the club's vice president and the brains around here, so he will show you all that there is to know about the Game Club. We open for business in ten minutes, so don't act like a girl…not that you have been." Yugi said.

My eye twitched for the millionth time that day. Bakura simply glanced at me, and looked away, smirking.

_Looks like Ryou and I have a new toy to play with. So get your game face on, Mana. _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how will Mana survive the Game Club? What more does the club do than just play games? We'll find out! Please review! They encourage me make me write more! Constructive criticism encourages me as well! Ja ne, minasan!<strong>

**PRK**


	3. The Job of a High School Gamer

**Yay, fast update! I'd like to thank the following reviewers.**

**TheGuardianKnux**

**RiverTear980 ( :3)**

**Doragon-chan**

**zebsolo (sorry again for the misunderstanding! :P)**

**Ryanneravenstarr**

**MORE ROLES!**

**Polari Manu (my OC from Relentless Deception): **_Kanako Kasugazaki (a fiancée to Toru)_

**Ryuji Otogi (coming soon!): **_Toru Suzushina (the guy with the tea set company)_

**Now, what's it like in a day of the Game Club? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 The Job of a High School Gamer<strong>_

_**Mana's P.O.V.**_

"Put it on." Atem said, handing me some sort of costume.

"Um…what is this?" was my dumb reply.

"A costume. We have themes in this game club every so often." Atem explained. "We have video game themes. And speaking of video games, Yugi forgot to mention that Mokuba's specialty is more video games than strategizing games like Seto is, which means that you will have to face Mokuba in a video game. Good luck." Atem smirked.

_God, he is so evil._ I thought to myself.

"True, Mokuba is only twelve years old, but he's a prodigy. He's in his third year. Today's theme is the Legend of Zelda. That costume I handed you is a Zelda one." Atem added.

"I don't cosplay, thank you." I said flatly.

"That's too bad. Just check out everyone else." Atem said.

Yugi came out of one of the dressing rooms wearing a Link costume.

"After taking a poll, most of the ladies love men in tights." Atem informed me.

"And you're telling me this why?" I muttered.

Seto then came out as Vaati, and Mokuba was Ezlo…so he just wore the hat.

Then, the most disturbing costume of all was worn by Ryou and Bakura.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

Bakura and Ryou were dressed as the Twinrova sisters…so they were wearing somewhat revealing women's clothes. The top was sleeveless, and since they didn't have the correct parts necessary…well. the chest area saw empty, and the costume revealed their muscular midriff.

"I think I'm scarred for life." I muttered.

"Come on, you know it's sexy." Bakura smirked, invading my personal space.

"But Bakura, do I…look sexy too?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide.

Bakura then tilted Ryou's chin upwards with his finger and said "My wonderful Ryou, you always look sexy."

"…what are they doing?" I asked Atem.

"They are expressing "brotherly love". When engaging in roleplaying games, they sometimes stop and do that. The ladies love it." Atem explained.

"Looks more like Gemshipping to me." I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Only those with excellent gaming skills and those from awesome families are lucky enough to spend their time at the amazing local high school Domino High. The Domino Game Club is where the most skilled boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who know nothing about card games who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Domino High's elegant playground for gamers and girls.<em>

* * *

><p>I turned to face Atem, but I jumped back in surprise when I saw that he had changed into his costume already, as Sheik.<p>

"What is wrong with you people?" I cried, backing away.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club?" Atem asked, an evil glint in his eyes. "Be careful what you say around here. Don't forget, you broke an Egyptian artifact that took our leader eight years to complete. You are from Egypt, so you understand right?"

My eye twitched again. I bet this guy has enough gut to close down my home, despite being a high school student. I better be careful.

"Well, we can't have you standing around here." Atem said. "So, what kind of games do you play?"

"What?" was my dumb reply.

"You need to get to work. Give me an idea so I can put you somewhere." Atem explained.

"Uh…" was my even dumber reply.

_I have to have played some type of game as a kid. I just need to think…_ Something clicked in my head. Before I had time to think, I blurted out "I'm pretty good at board games! You know, like Monopoly, Scrabble. Stuff like that!"

Atem tapped his chin in thought, and I suddenly got nervous.

"Board games, huh? Funny we never thought of that. Luckily, we do have a Scrabble game in here. Not sure why it's in a music room…but I'll get it."

Five minutes later, Atem had set up a table with several chairs, and tossed the box with the game inside to me.

"Hurry and get it set up; our guests will be arriving soon." Atem told me, whisking himself away to his own table.

"What!" I cried.

With much clumsiness, I set the board up right when a flock of girls came in.

"Welcome, ladies!" Yugi greeted, smiling a warm, toothy smile.

"Oh, look at you! You look so cute in those tights!" a brunette gushed.

"Atem, what do you have in store for us today?" another girl asked.

"I decided that we should have another round in Duel Monsters." Atem said, his voice a bit muffled due to his Sheik gear.

"Seto! Mokuba! You both look so cute together!" several girls cried.

"Really? Do you like my Ezlo hat?" Mokuba asked cutely, adjusting it slightly.

"Yes!" the squealed. "So, Seto, shall you teach us more chess?"

"Mokie! What video game are we playing today?"

"The Legend of Zelda series, just like our costumes!" Mokuba grinned.

Many girls that day squealed when they saw Ryou and Bakura's costume.

"Do you ladies think I look okay?" Ryou asked shyly.

Bakura tilted Ryou's face up again and said "You don't need to worry, my brother. You always look good…especially in my arms."

"Oh Bakura, your embarrassing me in front of the ladies." Ryou said cutely, a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"But I just can't help myself. Only I can make you feel this way." Bakura replied, running a hand across Ryou's cheek.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SQUEE!"

"THEY'RE SO SEXY!"

Those were the squeals of many girls as they crowded around the two.

"They certainly are good at roleplaying. It's hard to believe that they're straight." I muttered to myself.

I had several girls that came to my table, and they found me really dreamy, especially when I told them about my mother and life in Egypt.

"So your name is Mana? That's such an unusual name. Are you from Japan?" a girl named Ayame asked.

"No, I'm from Cairo, Egypt. I have an older brother named Mahad. We live together." I replied.

"That sounds so cool!" another girl named Eiko gushed.

"Aren't you going to wear a costume like the other boys? You would look so cute!" a girl named Kokoro said.

"N-no! I mean, I like to remain appropriately dressed for now. I want to get used to things first." I said quickly.

Suddenly, hearts could be seen floating above them.

"You're so shy, yet so bold!" Eiko squealed.

"I wish that all of the guys here were like you!" Ayame added.

"That would be so romantic!" Kokoro gushed.

_Okay, time to go into charming mode._ I thought to myself.

I gave them a naturally dazzling smile as I said "You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

The three girls looked at me dreamily, a small blush on their cheeks.

Meanwhile, Atem was peeking at me while entertaining his gaming clients with Duel Monsters.

"She's certainly good at roleplaying. It's hard to believe that she's straight." he muttered.

Then, a black haired girl with red eyes and the same skin tone as me walked up to my table. I noticed a black crescent moon mark on her cheek. I could tell from looking at her that she had Egyptian blood, but obviously born in Japan.

"Um, excuse me. I think it's time to switch clients." she said.

"Oh, right!" I said, not really knowing about rotations. I looked at out half-finished game of Scrabble. "We can finish this next time, okay ladies?" I said.

"Yes!" they squealed, getting up from the table.

The girl sat down and smiled at me.

"You must be the new guy I heard about. The AP student. You joined the Game Club?" the girl asked.

_Ok, I can't tell her the real reason why I joined. Let me think…_I thought.

I had the perfect story.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Oh, I see," the girl said. "So before your mother died, you, she, and your brother used to play games together?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so I joined in honor of her."

"That's so sweet…" the girl replied.

I gave her a dazzling smile. "I'm in charge of board games, so how about we play some Scrabble, miss…?"

"Polari. Polari Manu. That sounds like fun!" she replied.

As the two of us played on, I found her a challenge in Scrabble. She spelled words out like "polypropylene" and "boutonniere". But then, I won by using the remaining letter in the pile and on the letter board to spell out "anthropomorphic".

"Wow, Mana! You are good at board games!" Polari grinned. "You know, I've decided that you're my new favorite gamer."

"WAAAARGH! MOU HITORI NO BOKU!" was a cry that came from the puzzle table. So it had to be Yugi.

"Who's "mou hitori no boku"?" Ryou and Bakura asked Atem.

"Well, based on club positions and the fact that we're one in the same, I assume that's me." Atem said simply.

* * *

><p>Yugi was in a corner after the club ended eating ice cream like a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend. <strong>(AN: Please, ladies, take no offense! I'm a girl too!)**

"Come on Yugi-sempai. Come help us with the party plans instead of acting like a PMS-ing girl." Ryou and Bakura told Yugi.

"Party? And what's the deal with Yugi?" I asked.

"We are holding a party for our club and people who attend our club or just want to come. It's a formal party, and it will raise money for stuff." Atem explained as he was calculating stuff on his laptop.

"What sort of stuff?" I asked, suspicious.

"You'll see. And as for Yugi, he's pouting because you took away his best gamer." Atem added.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Polari Manu, the girl who came to you." Bakura explained. "She has what we call the gamer hopping disease."

"AKA the never the same boy twice disease." Ryou chimed in.

"Yeah!" Mokuba cried as he jumped on my back. "Before she was with you, she was gaming with Yugi! She was the only challenging opponent out of all the girls he sees."

"Oh, I get it. Yugi is jealous that I took Polari away from him?" I asked, understanding now.

"I COULD CARE LESS!" Yugi cried, getting in my face.

My hair was blown backwards due to the amount of air and power in Yugi's voice. As I smoothed it back down, Ryou said "Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal experience? You'll need it at the party."

My face fell completely, and I began to grow pale again. "Uh, no, but the party has nothing to with my quota, right? I'm not interested in events, so if I could be excused-"

There was a glint of vengeance in Yugi's eyes.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must always know how to dance." he smirked.

"I'm not "refined", thank you. I live by my own rules." I snapped.

A smirk found its way onto Atem's face. "Don't forget, you are completely at our mercy for breaking the Millennium Puzzle, remember?"

A metaphorical lightning bolt jolted through me. _Crap, I forgot about that._

"You will learn how to dance, Mana! And you will go to the party!" Yugi declared.

_Oh man, all of this crap is loaded onto me._ I thought, sighing.

Then, I felt a finger trail down my back. "Don't be like that." the voice of Bakura whispered in my ear. "If you want, I can teach you a couple of things."

"What about me?" Ryou whined.

"We can have a three way then." Bakura said, smirking down at me.

"No thanks." I said flatly, scooting away from Bakura's wandering hand as it neared my rear.

_I hate these damn game people._ I thought.

I grabbed my stuff and headed home for the day, only to realize that I'll be taking part in this foolishness every day. Bakura gave me a lingering glance before turning back to his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a longer, more fun-filled chapter! How will Mana cope with dancing? What more is there to know about Polari? Is there a spark of a romance happening with someone? You'll see! <strong>

**Reviews encourage me to write, fix stuff, and update faster! Please review!**


End file.
